ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Beware the Evil Light
Beware the Light 'is the fourth episode in Tommy 12, Season 2. Summary ''A weird red light appears in Lewistown. Can Tommy defeat it? Bookmark This is after Ben arrives in Lewistown. Plot A girl was walking in the streets of Lewistown. Tommy was patrolling the streets as Ditto. Ditto 1 had just been abducted by some red light forcefield thing. The red light extended, and it was right behind the girl. Theme Song Ditto 2: DUPLICATE! Ditto duplicated. However, the Twelvtrix malfunctioned. Tommy was a female alien. F. Dittos: Okay. We're women. The aliens charged to the light, and were abducted. One was left. She reverted to Tommy. Girl: TOMMY!? Tommy: Yeah. NOW RUN! Tommy transformed into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: If I had an Appoplexian, it would be better. But, I guess this is okay. Diamondhead charged at the red light. He was deflected. Diamondhead: Not the bad news noise. Commercials Diamondhead was Tommy again. Tommy transformed into '''TWO new aliens. Alien 1: THIN AIR! Alien 2: ROCK SOLID! Thin Air charged at the red blob and went right through it. Thin Air: I am not helping, am I? Rock Solid: No, no you aren't. Thin Air: Hey, were is Wildpup? Wildpup was entering a secret hole. The hole was in a wall. It was a hole in a wall. Rock Solid: Rip off! Thin Air: Isn't there an alien called Rip- something? Rock Solid: I think. All I know is that it wasn't the best alien. Thin Air: Okay. Let's break the fourth wall! Rock Solid: Yeah, maybe later. We're sort of fighting. Thin Air: Oh. I can't fight... Unless we fight in Tommy's imagination land. Rock Solid charged at a wall and broke it. Sophi arrived. Sophi: What in the world are you doing? Thin Air: Breaking walls! Sophi: Stupid. Plain stupid. Rock Solid broke several more walls. Then Ben showed up. Ben: Need some help? Ben transformed into Stinkfly. Rock Solid jumped on Stinkfly. Rock Solid: STINKFLY AWAY! Stinkfly: You're too heavy! Rock Solid and Thin Air merged back together. They reverted to Tommy. Tommy then scanned Stinkfly. Twelvtrix: New alien access confirmed. Tommy: STINKFLY! Stinkfly and Stinkfly shot acid at the red light. The light absorbed Ben as Stinkfly. Commercials Stinkfly Tommy reverted to Tommy. Tommy's mind was blank. He was turning whiter and whiter. Sophi and Jason: TOMMY! Tommy was fully Bleachian. The Twelvtrix had scanned him. Twelvtrix: New alien access confirmed. Alien name is White Out. Jason: It names the alien? Sophi: Weird! Tommy made a shield of light around him. He fired energy balls at the light. The red light was getting bigger and bigger. Tommy charged straight for the blast. His heart was pumping faster than it ever had been. The light was firing lasers at Tommy. Blood was rushing from Tommy, but he didn't care. Tommy just wanted to save the world. Commercials Tommy charged at the light. He bounced right off of it. Then Tommy returned to normal. Tommy: What happened? Sophi: Well... Tommy: No need for explanations! Tommy went his most awesome alien, Leather Pants, and destroyed the light. Sophi: But where are all the things it absorbed? Tommy: I don't know. The kids walked home. We see the light growing and growing.... Credits Roll Category:Episodes in T-12 Category:Episodes Category:T-12